1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of typographic error correction tools, in particular to an automatic rotation type correction tape structure capable of automatically rotating the structure and changing the using direction of the correction tape according to the using angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typographical errors are common in writing documents or letters, and correction tools such as erasers, correction liquids or correction tapes are provided for altering or covering erroneous texts or figures to facilitate rewriting the documents and letters.
The correction tape does not damage the surface fiber of paper or require any drying time of the correction liquid. In general, the correction tape includes a casing and a tape guiding spout installed at a front end of the casing. The casing includes a tape delivery module installed therein, and the tape delivery module comprises a tape feeding wheel and a tape winding wheel connected to one another and provided for guiding and storing a correction tape member, and the correction tape member is wound through the tape guiding spout. When use, a force is applied to attach the correction tape member onto a surface to cover the wrong words or figures, and rewrite the words or re-draw the figures on the surface of the correction tape member.
However, most correction tape devices available in the market can only be used with one operating angle or a slightly adjusted inclination of the tape guiding spout, but users cannot make a significant change to the required operating angle, and thus causing tremendous inconvenience.
In view of the problems of the conventional correction tape devices, PCT Pat. Nos. WO1999/62807 and WO2007/144299 A1 disclose a correction tape structure capable of automatically adjusting the attaching angle of the correction tape member according to the required operating angle, wherein a tape delivery module is axially installed in an outer casing, and a tape guiding spout is formed at an end of the tape delivery module, and a plate structure with a pivot portion is disposed at the other end of the tape deliver module, and the pivot portion is pivotally installed in a pivot slot formed at an end of the outer casing, such that the tape delivery module is axially and movably installed in the outer casing. Therefore, a force is applied to press the tape guiding spout, so that the tape delivery module automatically adjust the axial rotating angle in the outer casing, and the tape guiding spout is aligned evenly with the plane to attach the correction tape member onto the plane flatly. However, users must apply a certain force to change the using angle of the tape delivery module, and a position of the tape delivery module proximate to the tape guiding spout (which is the contact position between the outer casing and the tape delivery module) receives the largest force, and the plate structure of the tape delivery module hardly can provide an effective supporting effect, so that the rotation will become unsmooth or even result in an insufficient strength to affect the service life of the correction tape devices. Therefore, these conventional correction tapes cannot be popular.